UWE's Greatest Battles
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: Join Us As We Look Back At UWE's Greatest Battles! Rated-T For Safety!
1. Goku Vs Raditz

_**Here Is A Random Fic I Call "UWE's Greatest Battles" Since I Like Writing Matches More Than Promos!**_

* * *

_**Son Goku (C) Vs Raditz for UWE Omega championship at Bad Blood 1997!**_

**_("Walk"___**** By Pantera plays to very loud boos.)**  


_Raditz walks down tho the ring with an arrogant smirk... just like a heel Batista as the fans hold signs like "Child Abuse!" and "Long Haired Loser!"_

**RA: **This is your main event of Bad Blood 1997... And it is for the UWE Omega championship! Introducing first... The challenger! From Planet Vegeta... Weighing 263 pounds and standing at 6'4... "The Long Haired Stallion"... RADITZ!

**Donkey Kong (DK): **Here comes a man who has nothing but evil in his heart... He kidnaped Goku's Son, Gohan to earn this title shot! He is a sick man! He tortured the boy for a simple title shot when he could have just accepted the #1 contenders match with Yamcha...

**Mickey Mouse: **But then he could have lost and not got a title shot... I think Raditz is great! Goku... Er... Kakarot should have joined his big brother!

**("Gold Medal" By The Trademarc plays to a thunderous ovation!)**

_Goku makes his appearance with a Kurt Angle-Like Entrance... Only the pyro is DBZ color scheme! The fans hold up simple signs like "Goku is awesome!" and other positive Goku signs..._

**RA: **And his opponent... Residing in Mount Paozu... Weighing 233 pounds and standing at 6'2... "The Super Saiyan Master"... SON GOKU!

**DK: **Here comes a fuckin' legend in everything... animation and wrestling... Goku is a legend!

**Mickey: **Oh please... A few lucky breaks is all he has had... He only beat me due to Bugs Bunny interfering!

**DK: **Jealous much?

**(The bell rings.)**

_Goku and Raditz go into the tie-up which ends in Raditz pushing Goku into the corner followed by a Right Hand directly to Goku's forehead then a Fallaway Slam! 1... Kick out! Raditz then picks Goku up and drills him with a Inverted DDT! 1... Kick out! Raditz then tries for a Superkick... Goku ducks and sends Raditz to the mat face first with a Jumping Cutter followed by a Dropkick! 1... Kick out! Goku then climbs to the top rope and hits a Diving Hurricanrana followed by slamming Raditz with a Full Nelson Slam!_

**_DK: _**High Flyer, Powerhouse, Submisson and Technical... Goku can do it all!

_Goku then jumps to the apron and waits for Raditz to stand up... Goku springboards... Springboard Clothesline! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Raditz then gets back into the match with a boot to the gut followed by a sudden Spike DDT! Goku then gets to his knees... Raditz then yells Goku... "DIE FOOL!"... Raditz then charges for the Saturday Crush (Drive-By-Kick)... Goku counters with a Back Body Drop followed by locking on a Figure-4 Leglock!_

**Mickey: **In shades of the Nature Boy... Ric Flair... GOKU HAS A FIGURE-4 locked in!

_Raditz is screaming for Goku to release him! Goku keeps the pressure on the legs of Raditz... Raditz kicks Goku off... Goku then climbs to the top rope and signals for a Diving Crossbody! Goku then dives for the move... Raditz catches Goku in mid-air and slams him with a Standing Spinebuster! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Raditz then picks Goku up and drives him to the mat with a Sit-Down Powerbomb!_

_1... 2... Kick Out!_

**DK: **My god... What a sickening Powerbomb! Goku went neck and shoulders first right to the mat!

_Goku then gets to his feet... Raditz then goes for a Roundhouse Kick... Goku grabs his leg! Raditz then uses his other leg for a Dragon Whip! 1... KICK OUT! Raditz then lifts Goku for a Samoan Drop... Goku then twists off Raditz's shoulders and spikes him to the mat with a Tornado DDT!_

**Mickey: **NO! NO! NO! Whenever Goku uses that kind of DDT... Goku always ends the match!

**DK: **Come on! Goku teach this Long-Haired Loser a lesson!

_Goku then sets Raditz up in Powerbomb Position... Goku lifts Raditz up onto his shoulders... Goku tries the Spirit Bomb (Jackknife Powerbomb)... HE HITS IT! Goku covers with a hook to the leg! The crowd counts with the ref!_

**Mickey: **OH NO!

**DK: **YES!

1...

...

...

**DK: **What a match this was!

2...

...

...

**Mickey: **I knew Goku would win! I always believed in him!

WHAT!? RADITZ KICKS OUT!?

**DK:** WHAT!? HOW IN THE WORLD DID RADITZ KICK OUT!?

**Mickey: **Yes! I told you Raditz would kick out!

_Goku then throws Raditz into the corner... Sets him up for a Superplex... Raditz gets back in the match with a Knife Edge Chop... Raditz then sets Goku up... Fireman's Carry position... _RADITZ TAKES GOKU DOWN WITH A SUPER SAMOAN DROP!

**DK: **My Lord...! That had to Shatter the spine of the UWE Omega champion!

_1... 2... KICK OUT!_

_Both men are down as the ref begins counting..._

_1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Raditz gets up... 7! 8! Goku crawls to his feet... Raditz bouces off the ropes and tries a Big Boot... Goku hits a massive Spear! 1... 2... Kick out! Goku then climbs to the top rope and hits a Moonsault! 1... 2... Kick out! Goku then gets mad as he throws Raditz outside the ring... Goku follows Raditz... Raditz kicks Goku in the nuts out of the referee's view followed by a Flapjack onto the steel steps! Raditz then putsGoku on the table... Raditz then climbs to the top rope... RADITZ DRIVES GOKU THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A DIVING LEG DROP!_

**DK: **Damn that Raditz!

**Mickey: **Why? That was a amazing move!

**DK: **He spilt my bannana milkshake!

_Raditz then grabs Goku by his pants and tosses him back into the ring and pins him!_

_1..._

_..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_..._

_KICK OUT!? Oh jeez!_

**DK: **Oww... That was a Career ending move... But Goku somehow finds the heart to kick out!?

**Mickey: **His body is broken... Yet he still fights... I admit it... Goku is amazing...

_Raditz picks Goku up... He grabs Goku by the throat and hits a Chokebomb! 1... 2... Kick out! Raditz then starts screaming at the ref! Goku then gets back into the match with a Savate Kick into the corner followed by a Stinger Splash... RADITZ PULLS THE REFEREE IN THE WAY! Goku ignores the KO'ed ref and goes for a punch to the face... RADITZ WITH A RAKE TO THE EYES! RADITZ THEN KICKS GOKU IN THE NUTS FOLLOWED BY THE SATURDAY CRUSH!_

**Mickey: **OH COME ON!

**DK: **Please no...

_Raditz then falls onto Goku for a cover... Raditz weakly hooks the KO'ed Goku's leg as the referee recovers and slowly counts..._

_1..._

_..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_..._

_3!_

**(The bell rings as the crowd begins throwing trash into the ring.)**

**RA: **Here is your winner... And the NEW! UWE Omega champion... "The Long Haired Stallion"... RADITZ!

**Mickey: **Are you fuckin' kidding me?!

**DK: **He did it?!

_The entire UWE world is shocked at this title change!_

**Narrator (Tommy Pickles): _And so... Raditz would reign for 2 monthes beating Piccolo the next month at Heatwave via Pinfall after a low blow followed by a Saturday Crush... Before losing it to Piccolo in a Triple Threat Match that also included former champion: Goku when Piccolo hit the Spear on both Goku and Raditz and pinned them both! This was the first episode of UWE's Greatest Battles... See Ya Next Time!_**


	2. Scorpion Vs Quan Chi

_**Here Is Chapter 2 Of UWE's Greatest Battles!**_

* * *

_Scorpion Vs Quan-Chi in a Pick Your Fatality Match for #1 Contendership To UWE X-Treme championship at Barely Legal 2000..._

**(*GET OVER HERE!* followed by "I Am Hated" By Slipknot plays to massive cheers.)**

All around ringside are lots of weapons like a Monster's Ball match!

RA: The following contest is set for one fall... And it is a Pick Your Fatality match for #1 contendership to the UWE X-Treme championship... Now in this match there are No disqualifications, No count outs and the loser of this match dies by the winner's hand... Introducing first from Netherrealm! Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'2... "The Violent Icon"... SCORPION!

Scorpion enters the ring just like "The Icon" STING!

DK: Here we go... A match that must have a winner... The blood and hate between Quan-Chi and this man has gone on since the beginning of UWE! Quan-Chi went to new lows when he attacked and hospitalized his wife and son! The #1 contendership does not matter to Scorpion... This is about revenge!

Mickey: I cannot really side with anyone in this rivalry... Ladies and gentleman... If you have kids or are very squeamish... Please turn off your TV...

**("Stricken" By Disturbed plays to very loud boos.)**

Quan-Chi enters the arena with his head held low kinda like Undashing Cody Rhodes...

RA: And his opponent... Also from the Netherrealm... Weighing 210 pounds and standing 6'7... "The Chaos Necromancer"... QUAN-CHI!

Mickey: This man is a disgrace to pro wrestling... Reviving the dead for so called mind games... Attacking a man's family... He makes us all sick...

DK: For the first time... I agree with you!

**(The bell rings as Quan-Chi and Scorpion go into a tie-up!)**

Scorpion pushes Chi into the corner and starts choking him in the corner! Scorpion then screams in Chi's face... "For my family!"... Scorpion then hits a massive belly-to-belly suplex followed by a Running Neckbreaker! 1... Kick out! Scorpion then goes outside the ring and grabs a baseball bat... Scorpion then gets ready to strike... HE CRACKS THE BAT RIGHT OVER THE HEAD OF QUAN-CHI! Scorpion then goes outside the ring again and grabs a trashcan full to the brim of weapons... Scorpion then charges at Chi for a Big Boot... Chi ducks and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker! 1... 2... Kick out! Quan-Chi then locks on an Ankle Lock! Scorpion is screaming in agony as Chi rips into his ankle! Scorpion then rolls through sending Chi face first into the turnbuckle... Scorpion then lines Chi up for the Spear... Scorpion charges but Quan-Chi leapfrogs over him... Chi then takes Scorpion down with a Tiger Suplex followed by a Impaler DDT! 1... 2... Kick out! Chi then grabs a Chain from the Trashcan... And chokes Scorpion with it! Scorpion then throws an elbow to the head followed by a Snap Suplex! 1... Kick out! Scorpion then sets a table up and places Chi on it... Scorpion climbs the top rope... He dives with a Frog Splash... QUAN-CHI MOVES OUT THE WAY CAUSING SCORPION TO CRASH THROUGH THE TABLE! Quan-Chi quickly covers!

Mickey: Quan-Chi taking advantage of a missed Frog Splash!

DK: This could be Scorpion's final hour!

1... 2... Kick out!

Chi then grabs a Baking Sheet and climbs the top rope with a it... AND HITS A BAKING SHEET AIDED SENTON! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Chi then carefully grabs a barbed wire board from ringside... He sets it up in the corner... Chi then sends Scorpion into the barbed wire with a Snake Eyes! 1... Kick out! Scorpion gets back into the match with a duck from Quan-Chi's Clothesline followed by a Edge-O-Matic! Scorpion then grabs a steep chair... Sets it up so Quan-Chi is under the chair and aplies a chair-aided Boston Crab! Chi is howling in pain! Quan eventually uses his leg strength to throw Scorpion off! Chi gets up... Only for Scorpion to hit a Big Boot to the head! 1... 2... Kick out! Scorpion then tries for his submission finisher... The Scorpion Deathlock... Chi quickly kicks Scorpion off! Quan rolls out the ring... ONLY FOR SCORPION TO TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A SUICIDE DIVE! Scorpion then tosses Chi shoulder first into the steel steps! Scorpion then goes on the apron and goes for a Asai Moonsault... Scorpion springboards... Chi catches him in mid-air... Quan then nails Scorpion with a sickening Jumping Reverse Spike Piledriver that looks like it broke Scorpion's neck Chi then tosses Scorpion's limp body into the ring... Quan-Chi then drops onto him for a pin! Hooking the leg!

DK: **Good God Almighty! He Killed Him!**

Mickey: That is supposed to be after the match!

1... 2... No! Scorpion still has life!

Scorpion gets back into the match with a blatant kick to the family jewels followed by putting Chi in Fireman's Carry position... Scorpion nails a Samoan Drop! 1... 2... Kick out! Scorpion then stalks him for the Spear... Scorpion charges... Quan-Chi grabs Scorpion mid-move and locks on a Cobra Clutch! Scorpion quickly escapes with a modified Jawbreaker! Scorpion then grabs a nearby Singapore Cane... Puts it to Chi's throat and nails a White Russian Legsweep! 1... 2... Kick out! Scorpion then grabs Quan by the legs and goes outside the ring... Scorpion locks on a Ring-Post Aided Figure-4 Leglock! Quan is screaming in utter agony!

DK: Good lord... Look at how mangled Scorpion is making Quan-Chi's Legs!

Mickey: Break his damn legs Scorpion!

**Noob Saibot** runs out to help Quan-Chi only for Scorpion to release Chi and Spear Noob to the ground! Quan comes from behind with a Double Ax Handle and then throws Scorpion into the ring! Quan climbs to the top rope and dives for a Diving Clothesline... Scorpion hits a Dropkick to the mid-air Quan-Chi! Scorpion then grabs a Garbage Can from under the ring and hits Chi in the head with it! Scorpion then ties Quan-Chi up in the turnbuckle with the Tree Of Woe... Scorpion puts the Garbage Can in front of Chi's face... Scorpion screams... "GET OVER HERE!"... Scorpion then drives the Garbage Can into Quan's face with a ECW Style Low Dropkick!

Crowd: Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!

Mickey: Oh My God... Describes this match!

Scorpion covers and hooks the limp leg of Quan-Chi...

1...

2...

...

...

...

NO! Noob Saibot has recovered and breaks the count!

DK: That damn Noob!

Scorpion glares at him and grabs him by the throat and nails a Chokeslam to the outside of the ring! Scorpion then stalks Quan-Chi for a Spear... Scorpion runs full speed! Quan-Chi counters and throws Scorpion shoulder first into the turnbuckle! Quan-Chi then springboards off the ropes and destroys Scorpion with a Sky Stomp (Beautiful Disaster/Disaster Kick)!

Crowd: Oooh!

DK: Did you hear the fuckin' impact off that Sky Stomp?!

Mickey: Scorpion's fate... **Is death!**

1...

2...

...

...

...

NO! Scorpion kicks out! Quan-Chi is in pure shock!

DK: How in the name of god did Scorpion kick out of that move!?

Mickey: Revenge is the only thing keeping Scorpion's body standing!

Scorpion crawls to his knees as Chi laughs... Chi jumps off the ropes for another Sky Stomp...

...

...

...

**ONLY FOR SCORPION TO TAKE HIM DOWN IN MID-AIR WITH A SPEAR!**

Mickey: WHAT!?

DK: Spear! Spear! Spear!

Scorpion can't move due to exhaustion... With the support of the crowd... Scorpion rises to his feet... Scorpion grabs the KO'ed Quan-Chi's legs... Turns over... **AND LOCKS ON THE SCORPION DEATHLOCK! **Quan-Chi is screaming is utter agony as as Scorpion is stretching him like a pretzel... Chi crawls to the ropes... Only for Scorpion to drag him back into the middle of the ring! Quan-Chi is doing everything to not submit! Grabbing the referee's shirt, trying to turn over, biting his hand... Scorpion applys more pressure as Chi screams!

...

...

...

QUAN-CHI TAPS OUT AS A SICKENING *Snap* IS HEAR!

DK: He tapped! He tapped! Scorpion wins!

**(The bell rings as Scorpion just applys more pressure!)**

RA: Here is your winner... And the #1 contender to the UWE X-Treme Title... "The Violent Icon"... Scorpion! As a result of Quan-Chi's loss... **FINISH HIM!**

Scorpion: My vengeance ends now...

Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off Quan Chi's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As Quan-Chi pleads for mercy saying, "No. No! NO!" Scorpion slowly walks over to Quan-Chi, holds his head and promptly snaps his neck, swiftly ending his life.

DK: Quan-Chi is done... Scorpion has had his revenge... He is now the #1 contender to X-Treme gold...

Mickey: That was very hard to watch... No mercy there... But we have to continue the PPV!

Scorpion leaves the ring holding his fist in the air as UWE Staff remove Quan-Chi's remains...

**Narrator: After this huge win... Scorpion went on to win the X-Treme title from Solid Snake and would reign for three months before losing it at Rumble Royal to Slenderman... Scorpion, later that night would win the Rumble Royal at #1... Outlasting 59 other superstars and move on to WrestleNation where he would defeat champion Onaga... However this came at a huge price... Scorpion received a heart attack during a moment where he would Spear Onaga through a Flaming Table that was covered in Barbed Wire and tacks outside the ring, forcing him to retire the next night and vacate the title... There is now only one thing left to say...**

**GET OVER HERE!**

* * *

**_Hope You Liked This Emotional Chapter... See Ya Next Time!_**


	3. Hope Vs Starkiller

_**Here Is The Next Greatest Battle! This Is Gonna Be Good! The Darkside Will Be A Major Part In This Match... ForceWalker Wanted This Match... You Are Free To Suggest Your Own Matches... I LOVE WRITING MATCHES!**_

* * *

_Hope The Hedgehog (C) V.S "The Apprentice" Starkiller (With Darth Vader) For UWE High Flyin' Championship At Rumble Royal, 2009._

* * *

**(Match Promo.)**

_Hope is seen making his entrance to loud cheers._

_DK: Hope is the newest star in the sky of UWE!_

_Hope is seen delivering Heaven's Judgement to Azure Wolfson and nailing Shining Hope 630 onto Charlie Araya._

_Mickey: The South Island Sensation is one of our hotest attractions!_

_It then shows Hope climbing a ladder and grabbing the UWE High Flyin' title!_

_DK: My god, he did it! Everyone said he couldn't! But Hope is the NEW! UWE High Flyin' champion!_

_Shows Hope taking Mina Mongoose on a date..._

_Hope: Have I ever told you how much I loved you?_

_Mina: I love you more..._

_The two kiss... The screen turns to static followed by it showing Starkiller defeat Crash Bandicoot with a Force Unleashed (Inverted Death Valley Driver) onto a steel chair to become the #1 contender... Then it shows Darth Vader in the ring..._

_Darth Vader: Hope... You have great potential.. But kissing up to these worms will not advance your career... Join the Darkside, Hope..._

_Hope comes out._

_Hope: NO! UWE is my life! My passion! It's all I got!_

_It shows Hope walking backstage... Starkiller attacks him from behind! Starkiller then throws Hope through a nearby window!_

_Darth Vader: See? The power he has...? You can have that kind of power with my training!_

_Starkiller is seen dominating a face Tails Prower... Looking to deliver Force Unleashed... Hope runs out and pulls Starkiller's feet causing Tails to land on him for a 1, 2, 3! Ref never saw it!_

_Hope: I don't need that dark power..._

_Starkiller: I have had enough of your disrespect of my master! I want you at Rumble Royal! If you lose... You join Darth Vader!_

_Hope: Think I'm scared? I ACCEPT!_

_Starkiller: Good... One thing..._

_Starkiller Clothslines Hope out the ring before looking at a scared Mina..._

_DK: Oh god... Somebody help the poor girl!_

_Starkiller then delivers Force Unleashed to Mina! It shows Mina being carried out on a stretcher as Hope glares at a emotionless Starkiller..._

* * *

**"I don't know what's worth fighting for,"**

**("Breaking The Habit" By Linkin Park plays to thunderous boos.)**

Starkiller comes out wearing his "Lord Starkiller" suit as he uses Force Lighting to create a big techno display! Darth Vader also comes out... Cold and calm as always...

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall... And it is for the UWE High Flyin' championship! If Hope loses this match, he joins Darth Vader... Introducing first... The challenger... Being accompanied to the ring by Darth Vader... From Kashyyyk... Weighing 233 Pounds and standing at 5'9... "The Apprentice"... STARKILLER!

DK: The cold hearted, emotionless apprentice of Darth Vader... He has such talent in this company... Why the darkside though?

Mickey: This is a wrestling company! It's all about the money! Go with Darth Vader...? You get huge money! Go with the fans or yourself...? You get nothing!

DK: Not true! I wrestled for the fans my entire career! I was never a heel! Kongmania ran wild for twenty full years! Now I'm a hall of famer! Dig it, Sucka!

Mickey: *Grumbles in annoyance...*

**"You are, You are, I AM! I AM!"**

**("I Am" By Dale Oliver plays to massive cheers.)**

Hope comes out wearing his White AJ Styles-Like entrance hoodie with the UWE High Flyin' title around his waist as Green/Blue pyro rains down on him while he swings his signature sword around before finaly sheathing it as a final Golden Kane-Like explosion goes off behind Hope...

DK: What a entrance!

RA: And his opponent... From South Island... Weighing 218 pounds and standing at 6'1... He is the reigning, defending UWE High Flyin' champion... "The Warrior Of Light"... HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!

DK: "The South Island Sensation" is apon us! He is in his first reign as High Flyin' champion... Could it be a short title reign for Hope...?

Mickey: This boy has unending talent... But he chose to embrace the fuckin' idiots behind me! *Gets hit by a tomato by fan* He should have joined Darth Vader and made history... But Nooo! Hope has to be the big hero! I will personally enjoy seeing Starkiller destroying "The Fan's last hope!"

DK: *Sighs* Oh Mickey...

**(The bell rings as Hope and Starkiller go into the collar and elbow tie-up!)**

Hope takes Starkiller down with a Side Headlock Takedown before a quick pin which Starkiller kicks out before the ref can count! Hope then nails a elbow to the face followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker! Hope then climbs the top rope... Hope dives with a Flying Elbow Drop... Starkiller counters the mid-air Hope with a Dropkick! Starkiller whips Hope into the corner followed by a Stinger Splash! "The Apprentice" then nails a Snake Eyes, sending Hope face first into the turnbuckle! Starkiller then bounces off the ropes... Hope gets up... Starkiller misses a Big Boot and Hope nails a lighting quick Edge-O-Matic! Hope covers; 1... Kick out! Hope then bounces off the ropes to the now kneeling Starkiller... Starkiller ducks a Shining Wizard... Starkiller then takes advantage with a picture perfect German Suplex! Starkiller then bends Hope down and hooks both arms... TIGERBOMB! "The Apprentice" covers!

Mickey: OH WOW! Massive Tigerbomb!

1... 2... Hope gets the shoulder up!

DK: Not enough to put away Hope!

Starkiller then grabs Hope and places him on the top rope... Starkiller thinking Superplex... Hope nails a knee to the ribs followed by pushing Starkiller off the top rope... Starkiller lands on his feet... Hope dives and nails a Diving Clothsline! Hope covers; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope then goes to the apron... Starkiller groggily gets to his feet... Hope springboards... Starkiller nails a Spinning Heel Kick! Starkiller pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Starkiller then goes to the corner and stalks him for a big move... Starkiller charges towards Hope... Hope nails a great Pele' Kick! "The Warrior Of Light" quickly pins!

DK: Starkiller was thinking Spear... But then... BAM! Hope strikes him with a Pele' Kick!

1... 2... Starkiller powers out!

Starkiller gets to his feet and fights back with a Knife Edge Chop causing the crowd to go "Whooo!" Darth Vader hushes them... Starkiller then tries a Brainbuster... Hope wiggles out! Hope then takes advantage with a Russian Legsweep! Hope then motions to the crowd before climbing the top rope... Hope gets ready to dive... "The Apprentice" pushes Hope off the top rope sending him to the ground hard outside the ring!

Mickey: Hope was just that predictable! Starkiller saw him comin' a mile away!

Starkiller then goes outside the ring and slams Hope's head into the announce table! Starkiller then unpads the ground so solid concrete is exposed while Darth Vader distracts the ref... Starkiller then sets up for Force Unleashed onto the solid concrete... Hope counters by grabbing the ring ropes and surprisingly pulling himself into the ring! Starkiller looks at him, annoyed. Starkiller then enters the ring... Hope with a Small Package; 1... 2... Kick out! Starkiller then rolls him up School Boy Style; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope then kicks Starkiller in the gut and drills him with a hard DDT! Hope covers! Hooking the leg!

DK: Hope just spiked Starkiller on his head with that DDT!

1... 2... NO! Starkiller just kicks out!

Hope then waits in the corner, stomping his foot... Hope goes for a Dose Of Light... Starkiller grabs him and slams him with a Standing Spinebuster! Starkiller covers; 1... 2... Kick out! Starkiller then mounts him and lands hard right hands to the skull of Hope until the ref pulls him off... Starkiller then sets up for Force Unleashed again... Hope squirms free and does a Double Leg Takedown... Hope locks on a Figure-4 Leglock! Starkiller is screaming is agony! Starkiller crawls to the ropes... Hope pulls him back to the center of the ring! Starkiller eventually breaks free! Starkiller then nails a forearm smash sending Hope to the mat followed by a good-looking Powerslam! Starkiller covers; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope fights back with a punch to the stomach... Hope then bends Starkiller over... Hooks him up... HOPE SLAMS HIM WITH HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT! Hope covers and hooks both legs!

Mickey: **OH MAN! Right on the face! Heaven's Judgement! I knew Hope would win!**

Random Fan: Hypocrite!

1...

DK: It's over!

2...

NO! Just before 3... Starkiller somehow kicks out!

DK: How the hell did Starkiller kick out of that!?

Hope is shocked, he climbs to the top rope... Hope goes for Shining Hope 630... Hope dives... Spins 630 degrees... **Starkiller rolls out the way!**

DK: OH! Crash And Burn for Hope there!

Starkiller then sets Hope up for Force Unleashed...

Mickey: Uh oh... Could be time for Hope to embrace the dark side...

HE HITS IT! Starkiller covers and hooks Hope's limp leg... The referre counts!

1...

2...

Kick out!?

Darth Vader: WHAT!?

Starkiller: WHAT!?

DK: WHAT!?

Mickey: WHAT!?

Referee: WHAT!?

Connor: WHAT!?

ForceWalker: WHAT!?

Crowd: What?

Stone Cold: What?

Crowd: What?

R-Truth: What's up?

Stone Cold: SHUT UP!

Stone Cold hits a Stone Cold Stunner on R-Truth! Kool Aid Man crashes through the ceiling!

Kool Aide Man: OH YEAH!

Stone Cold: YOU SUCK!

Stone Cold delivers another Stone Cold Stunner to Kool Aid Man! When that is all done the crowd cheers for Hope! Hope struggles to his feet as Starkiller climbs the top rope... Starkiller dives... Hope nails a Dose Of Light in mid-air, sending Starkiller out the ring!

DK: Hope nearly kicked Starkiller's damn head off!

Hope then climbs outside the ring and removes the covering and monitors on the announce table... Hope then places Starkilelr on the table... Hope climbs to the top rope... Slaps his elbow three times... Screams in intensity... AND DRIVES STARKILLER THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE WITH A FLYING ELBOW DROP! Hope and Starkiller are not moving... The ref starts counting...

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, Hope gets up, 8, Starkiller gets up, 9... Darth Vader tosses both men into the ring!

DK: I hate to say it... But even though he is on the dark side... Darth Vader is an honourable warrior...

Hope and Starkiller start trading Knife Edge Chops... Hope wins and nails an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Hope then goes to the apron... Starkiller gets up... Hope springboards... SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH! Hope then continues the assault with a Springboard Moonsault! Hope pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope then goes for a Buzzsaw Kick to the head... Starkiller ducks and nails a Diamond Cutter! Starkiller pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Starkiller then sets Hope up... Starkiller crushes Hope with a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker! Starkiller goes for a cover!

Mickey: This is not a match... THIS IS WAR!

1... 2... Kick out!

Starkiller then gets frustrated as he begins unpadding the turnbuckle... The ref stops him... Hope charges at Starkiller... Starkiller pushes the referee into him! Starkiller then nails a low blow followed by catapulting Hope into the exposed turnbuckle, busting Hope wide open! Starkiller then sets Hope up... Full Nelson... Trips him up so he falls forward... A SKULL-CRUSHING FINALE! Starkiller covers with a hook to the leg! The referee is still KO'ed... Starkiller shrugs and sets Hope up for another Skull-Crushing Finale... Hope nails a brutal elbow to the head! Hope then hits another Dose Of Light! Hope then clutches his chest in pain...

DK: Oh god... Hope looks to be having a minor heart attack...

Mickey: But wait... Look...

Hope climbs to the top rope... Looks at the fans and sheds a tear... Hope jumps... Spins 630 degrees... Lands on Starkiller back first! SHINING HOPE 630! Hope just barely drapes a arm over Starkiller's broken body! The referee counts what seems like the longest three count in history...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3! IT'S ALL OVER! Hope has defeated Starkiller! Hope has retained his title! Hope has denied the Sith Empire!

**(The bell rings as the crowd gets up and claps for both superstars.)**

RA: Here is your winner... And still the UWE High Flyin' champion... The Warrior Of Light... HOPE THE HEDGEHOG! *Drops the mic and claps*

DK And Mickey: What a match! *Begins to clap*

Even the referee claps for the five-star match! Everyone stops clapping as Starkiller sits up in pain... Hope holds out a hand... Starkiller slaps it away and gets up... Starkiller then pats Hope on the shoulder before mouthing... "You have a great future"... Starkiller then leaves the ring as Mina runs down and hugs her boyfriend in joy! Darth Vader shakes his head on the outside as he leaves.

**Narrator: And so... Hope defied the Sith Empire and would reign with his title for 5 more months before losing it to Spiderman... Starkiller would go into hiatus while Darth Vader moved on to feuding with UWE GM... Connor Jobling.**

* * *

_**I Loved Writing This Match! See Ya Later! Remember To Suggest Your Own Matches!**_


	4. Chaos Vs Spongebob

_**Here We Go... My Return To UWE! III'MMM BBBAAACCCKKK! Here Is Your Next Greatest Battle. I Thank You All For Your Undying Support! I Would Have Quit If Not For You Guys/Girls! Thank You! Normal UWE Is Back In Shape Too!**_

* * *

**"The Showstopper" Spongebob Squarepants V.S "The God Of Destruction" Chaos The Hedgehog At Against All Odds 2009.**

_(Promo)_

_Shows Sponge performing great looking moves like Flying Elbow Drops, Spinning Spinebusters And Superkicks._

_DK: Spongebob is the greatest performer in fictional wrestling history!_

_Shows Spongebob competing in CWF & WWT._

_Mr. TV: A true legend. Face or Heel...? Spongebob ALWAYS puts on a 5-star performance._

_JC: The guy is the rank that all young wrestlers should aim for!_

_The screen changes to Spongebob goofing around and smiling... Before turning to static as it shows Chaos delivering Ragnarok (TKO) to Spongebob onto a steel chair. Chaos is then seen sitting cross-legged in the ring._

_Chaos: My reason for the assault on Sponge? UWE is the reason. He takes nothing seriously... I put my body on the line every fuckin' night! He is no Showstopper... He says he is the champ... He is a chump. We're both going to hell... But I'm not staying... Spongebob... You'll NEVER forget my name... Because the scars I inflict upon you will never heal!_

_Spongebob comes to the ring with a smile._

_Spongebob: Personally...? I think you just need a hug..._

_Sponge hugs him... Before tossing him overhead with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex!_

_Spongebob: You say that I don't take UWE seriously?! I love wrestling! It's my life! I'm an Icon in children's eyes! I'm a factor in wrestling that will never be replaced!_

_Chaos: You know what Sponge?! To save this company... You have to..._

_Shows Chaos powerbombing Sponge though the announce table!_

_Chaos: Disappear._

_(Promo Ends)_

* * *

**_"The King left none living  
None able to tell  
The King took their heads  
And he sent them to hell  
Their screams echoed loud  
In the place of their death  
Ripped open they died  
With their final breath  
They hailed the King  
The King of Kings"_**

**("King Of Kings" By Motorhead plays to loud boos.)**

Chaos comes out. He throws his fists into the air screaming "UWE IS MINE!" He then walks to the ring with a scowl. He gets on the apron before sneering at the crowd. Chaos climbs the top rope raising his hands in god-like fashion. He then comes down and waits for his opponent.

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first... From Parts Unknown, weighing 239 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The God Of Destruction"... CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG!

DK: Chaos is looking for his first PPV win here tonight folks! Chaos means to make an example out of the heart and soul of fictional wrestling.

Mickey:Oh please... Spongebob hasn't done that much.

DK: 4 time UWE Omega champion, 2 time Galaxy champion, 5 time UWE Tag Team champion with Patrick Star, a former UWE X-Treme champion and the 2nd ever High Flyin' champion. He has also won the Rumble Royal twice. Has had more main events than any UWE Star. Is that little...? Or do you need more?

Mickey: *Grumbles*

_**"I, I won't justify  
The way I live my life  
'Cause I'm the one livin' it  
Feelin' it, tastin' it  
And you're just wasting your time  
Trying to throw me a line  
When you're the one drowning  
I like where I'm at on my back  
Floating down in my own riptide  
The water is fine"**_

**("Riptide" By Sick Puppies plays to a thunderous ovation.)**

Spongebob walks out wearing a long blue trench coat with "UWE" sewn in gold on the back as he screams "I'M HOME!" Spongebob then runs to the ring and slides in... Sponge then climbs the rope doing what looks like a prayer... Sponge climbs down as he smiles as Chaos.

RA: And his opponent... From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean... Weighing 213 pounds and standing at 5'9... "The Showstopper"... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

DK: Sponge is indeed home! Against All Odds was the PPV he debuted at! WELCOME HOME SPONGE! A thunderous hometown ovation!

Mickey: Ya can barely hear Sick Puppies!

Spongebob discards his coat.

**(The bell rings as the two go into the tie-up!)**

Spongebob pushes Chaos into the corner and nails a Knife Edge Chop! Chaos flips out and shoves Bob into the corner followed by a Knife Edge Chop! Chaos then lifts him for a Oklaoma Slam... Spongebob slips out... Sponge then grabs Chaos' head and neck... FALLING INVERTED DDT! Sponge covers; 1... 2... Chaos kicks out! Sponge picks Chaos up... Grabs his neck... And delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker! Bob pins; 1... 2... Chaos powers out! Sponge smiles and climbs the top rope... Bob dives! Chaos grabs him in mid-air and slams him to the mat with a Double A Spinebuster! Chaos covers with a hook to the leg!

Mickey: BIG, HUGE Spinebuster there!

1... 2... Sponge kicks out!

Chaos then grabs his head and knocks it senseless with crushing punches! Chaos picks Spongebob up onto his shoulders... Chaos spins him for Ragnarok... Bob lands on his feet and bounces off the ropes... Chaos hits a Big Boot to the head! Chaos again goes for Ragnarok... Sponge elbows him in the head and drops off his shoulders... Spongebob then grabs him for Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom)... Chaos nails a knee to the stomach... Chaos then tries for Ragnarok again! Sponge grabs the ropes and escapes to the apron...

DK: Chaos just can't hit his patened signature...!

Chaos tries to toss Bob back into the ring... Bob lashes his leg out for an Enzuigiri that sends Chaos crumpling to the mat. Sponge then climbs the top rope... Bob hits a Diving Crossbody! Sponge then hooks Chaos up and delivers a Running Shoulderbreaker! Spongebob pins the injured Chaos.

Mickey: Gah! Come one Chaos! Don't let UWE die!

1... 2... Chaos just kicks out!

DK: Chaos STILL has Life!

Sponge then grabs Chaos for Bikini Bottom... Chaos fights back with a jaw-shattering European Uppercut! Chaos then grabs Sponge and hooks the arms... FALL OF CHAOS CONNECTS! Chaos then smirks as he climbs the top rope... Chaos does Spongebob's prayer taunt... Chaos flys with an Elbow Drop... Sponge catches him with a RKO in mid-air! Chaos rolls to the outside... Spongebob bounces off the ropes... Spongebob tries a Over-The-Top Plancha... Chaos moves out-of-the-way causing Sponge to crash nastily! Chaos then stalks him... **Chaos charges at Sponge and Spears him through the barricade!**

DK: Good god! Chaos just plowed Spongebob right through that barricade into the crowd.

Chaos struggles to his feet as the ref counts...

1, 2,3,4, Chaos rolls into the ring,5,6, Spongebob barely gets to his feet,7, Spongebob runs towards the ring only to collapse on the apron,8, 9, Spongeebob pulls himself into the ring as Chaos growls in frustration.

DK: That was waaay too close. Chaos almost stole the win!

Chaos then grabs Spongebob and irish whips him to the ropes... Sponge hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash on the rebound! Spongebob then drops the dazed Chaos with a DDT! Bob pins; 1... Chaos easily kicks out! Spongebob then goes to the apron and taunts for Chaos to stand... Spongebob springboards for a Springboard Forearm Smash... POW! A Bicycle Kick to the flying Sponge. Spongebob isn't moving.

Crowd: Ooooh!

DK: MY LORD! Did you see the power of that boot?!

Chaos then grabs him in powerbomb position... Chaos lifts him for the Ride To Hell... **Sponge rolls through with School Boy! Chaos' shoulders are down!**

Mickey: WHAT!? NO! NO!

1...

DK: May get him here.

...2

KICK OUT! Chaos barely breaks it!

As soon as Chaos gets to his feet... Sponge greets him with a Spinning Spinebuster! Bob covers Chaos as Chaos holds his head in pain.

1...

...2

NO! Chaos again powers out!

Mickey: Ha! The pure will power of Chaos.

Sponge then climbs the top rope... Spongebob prays to Neptune... FLYING ELBOW DROP! Sponge covers with a hook to the leg!

1... 2...!

NO! Darn it! Chaos JUST kicks out!

Spongebob begins pounding the mat in anger.

Mickey: That's it! Throw a temper tantrum ya little jerk!

Sponge then moves into place... As soon as Chaos turns around... Spongebob goes for Bikini Botttom... Chaos takes him to the mat with a Judo-Style STO! Chaos then smirks as he sets Spongebob up in Fireman's Carry position...He spins Spongebob's body by his legs in the opposite direction... Spongebob goes limp as he goes face first into the cold, hard mat! RAGNAROK! Chaos pins with an evil look!

DK: Chaos just drove "The Showstopper" face first to that unforgiving mat! Chaos gonna win his first PPV!

1...

...

...

...

...2

...

...

...

WHAT!? Spongebob JUST kicks out!

Mickey: WHAT!? HE KICKED OUT OF RAGNAROK!?

Chaos sits up in pure shock that he didn't pick up the victory! Chaos then growls at the referee as the ref flinches... Chaos turns around... Spongebob nails a Right Hook to the face! Chaos stumbles a bit. Spongebob then nails a Left Punch to the gut! Chaos is on one knee... Spongebob bounces off the ropes... Chaos catches him and spins around... IMPENDING JUDGEMENT (Black Hole Slam)! Chaos covers with angry look!

1...

...2

Kick out!

Mickey: ... And Spongebob again kicks out!

Chaos howls in frustration as Spongebob gets to his feet... Chaos bounces off the ropes for a Discus Clothesline... Spongebob Gorilla Presses him into the air and slams him with a Samoan Drop! Spongebob grins as he covers!

1...

DK: Spongebob may just put away Chaos right here!

...2

Chaos barely rolls the shoulder out!

Spongebob shrugs and bounces off the ropes... Chaos kips-up... They both nail Clotheslines on each other!

Crowd: This Is Awesome! (Clap, Clap, Clap) This Is Awesome! (Clap, Clap, Clap) This Is Awesome! (Clap, Clap, Clap)

DK: The crowd is damn right!

Both men get up... then kicks Chaos in the gut... Spongebob tries a DDT... Chaos reverses it by grabbing Sponge by the throat and Chokeslamming him to the mat! Chaos then beats his chest like an animal... He climbs the top rope... Chaos dives... Spongebob gets up and grabs Chaos mid-air...

DK: Oh look! Spongebob! He caught Chaos!

Spongebob then lets out a scream as he slams Chaos down with the Bikini Bottom! The crowd explodes into cheers as Spongebob pins Chaos! The crowd counts with the referee!

Mickey: Noooooo! Not the Bikini Bottom!

DK: Heres the cover!

1...!

...

...

...

...2!

...

...

...

**NO! Chaos just barely with the last of his strength kicks out of Spongebob's finisher!**

DK: Are you fuckin' kidding me?! Is this man a robot or something?!

Mickey: Chaos kicked out!

Spongebob is nearly on the voyage of tears as he yells "What do I have to do?!"

DK: I TRUELY DON'T KNOW! I thought it was all over!

Spongebob then places Chaos on the top rope for a Superplex... Chaos makes it out with a headbutt! Chaos then sets Spongebob up Powerbomb style... Chaos delivers the Ride To Hell off the top rope! The crowd erupts in boos. Chaos screams as he holds his now hurt leg! Chaos eventually drapes an arm over Spongebob's carcass.

DK: NO! NO! NO! Chaos nearly drove Spongebob through the ring with the Ride To Hell!

1...

DK: Come on Sponge! KICK OUT!

...

...

...

Mickey: Hehe! Spongebob ain't moving.

2...

...

...

...

Spongebob shoots the shoulder up causing a huge pop of disbelief! Chaos grabs his hair in frustration!

Mickey: *Jaw drops in disbelief*

DK: My god... Spongebob kicked out? Unbelievable.

Chaos loses it as he goes outside the ring for a steel chair... He tries to get in but the referee stops him... Spongebob runs at Chaos... Chaos desparately Flapjacks Sponge neck first onto the ropes... Spongebob is on one knee coughing in agony... Chaos sees the opening and nails a sickening Hook Lariat! Chaos pins the coughing Spongebob; 1... 2... Kick out! Chaos then picks him up in Death Valley Driver position... Spongebob spins off into a Tornado DDT! Spongebob then nails a Lionsault! Bob pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Spongebob then delivers a Reverse Atomic Drop followed by a Sit-Out Facebuster! Spongebob gets fired up as Chaos gets to his feet... Bob then nails a Running Forearm Smash to the head of Chaos followed by tossing Chaos into the corner... Spongebob runs... STINGER SPLASH! Chaos sits in the corner... Sponge sees this and yells "I'M READY!" with the crowd yelling back. Bob runs and nails a Running Facewash! Sponge covers the KO'ed Chaos!

Mickey: Can't understand why I'm saying this... But Sponge may win!

1... 2...

Chaos places his foot on the bottom rope to break the pin.

Spongebob groans in frustration. Spongebob then climbs the top rope with a small grin. Spongebob dives and grabs Chaos' skull... Chaos throws him off... Spongebob quickly gets to his feet only for Chaos to scoop him onto his shoulders... Chaos spins him in the oppisite direction... Spongebob's face meets the mat! Ragnarok for the second time! Chaos quickly pins!

1...

...

...

...

...2

...

...

...

DK: Wait a minute!

Spongebob rolls Chaos into a crucifix pin!

1...

...

...

...

DK: Crucifix pin! Crucifix pin!

...2

...

...

...

Mickey: NO WAY!

3! Spongebob just pinned Chaos!

Mickey: H-hey...?! What the...?!

**(The bell rings as the crowd erupts into a thunderous ovation.)**

RA: Here is your winner via pinfall... "The Shooowwwstoppeeerrr"... Spppooonnnggggeeebooobbbb... SQUAREPANTS!

Spongebob jumps to his feet with a yell of victory as tears of happiness begin to form! He leaps to the top rope and yells to the crowd! Chaos can't believe it!

Spongebob: I DID IT! THANK YOU ALL!

Spongebob then bolts out the ring as Chaos charges at him... Spongebob does a DX-Crotch Chop to insult the steaming Chaos more... Chaos loses it as he kicks the steel steps and taking apart the announce table! Chaos screams in despair as Spongebob grins more. Chaos then Big Boots the referee out of anger.

DK: Sponge just picked up a MASSIVE, HUGE victory!

Mickey: Noooooo! Sponge stole it!

Spongebob gives one last laugh to Chaos before leaving.

**Narrator: And so... Spongebob defeated Chaos and ended the undefeated streak of Chaos... Chaos learned from this loss and went missing into the mountains. Honing his mind, body and soul for his return... Spongebob would face UWE Champion Charlie Araya next month... But lost... Spongebob would retire afterwards... But he left a spirit everybody would follow... Even Chaos learned from the boy, the myth... The legend... Spongebob Squarepants.**

**"I'M READY!"**

* * *

**All Done! My Return... Was Sucessful. Read & Review.**


	5. Sonic Vs Tails

_**ATTENTION! WWE-PG-HATER IS HERE WITH ANOTHER GREATEST BATTLE! **_

_**Now, Another Dead Hero, I Know That Araya Vs Terry Was Meant To Be This Chapter But I'm Still Working On It So Don't Complain To Me, Please? At Least I Got This Darn Thing Updated... Your Match Will Be Up, You Will See Charlie's First WrestleNation... Now, I Know You Weren't Complaining... Just Sayin'... Let The Battle, COMMENCE!**_

* * *

**_"The Hardcore Blur" Sonic The Hedgehog V.S "The Crown Prince Of UWE" Miles "Tails" Prower In A Hell In A Cell Match For Leadership To The Sonic Heroes At Bad Blood 1999._**

* * *

**_(Promo Music: "Broken Mirrors" By Rise Against)_**

_Sonic and Tails are seen hanging out together, saving the world from Eggman, winning the UWE Duos titles and them celebrating Sonic's Omega title win at WrestleNation 19... The screen shatters like glass..._

_Sonic & Tails are shown nailing a Double Dropkick on Luigi in a Duos title match, followed by Sonic nailing Luigi with a Sonic Boom! Tails glances at Sonic's cheering fans as Sonic tags him in, the cheering dims slightly as Tails frowns. Sonic motions for Tails to hit the Fox Splash (Frog Splash)... _

_...TAILS SUDDENLY SUDDENLY SUPERKICKS SONIC AS EVERYONE'S JAW DROPS TO THR FLOOR! Sonic is laid out as Tails tags out... Luigi tags Mario in, they lift Sonic into the air and destroy him with the Brother's Flare (Poetry In Motion)... Mario covers Sonic; 1! 2! 3!_

_Mario and Luigi celebrate with the titles as the screen fast forwards to the next week. Sonic is seen talking to Amy._

_"Amy, I think Tails is just under a lot of stress... He'll be fine." Said Sonic to comfort a distressed Amy who was thinking about Tails' betrayal._

_Tails suddenly Spears Sonic into a metal crate as Amy screams in fright! Tails grabs Sonic's head and smashes it into the metal crate as Amy calls security, they pull Tails off the bleeding Sonic. Tails gives the middle finger to Sonic as he begins to speak..._

_"Sonic, your not worthy to be Amy's boyfriend... Your not even worthy to be the leader of the Sonic Heroes... Your always hanging out with those Blazing Wolves! I'm gonna be the next leader after I end your career... Inside... HELL... IN... A... CELL!" Yells Tails as he leaves._

_The next week is shown as Tails is wrestling Chris Coyote, Tails nails a Missile Dropkick to Coyote followed by a Twisting Brainbuster! Tails points to the top rope and climbs it, he's going to jump as Sonic rushes to ringside and jumps on the apron. Tails kicks him off as Chris leaps to the top rope with Tails and destroys him with a top rope Instant Jackpot!_

_Sonic enters the ring and glares at the downed Tails, he has a mic..._

_"Tails... You were my best friend... I did this for you! Everytime, I become successful, a friend betrays me! At Bad Blood, I'M GONNA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR DAMN HEAD BY MEANS OF A FUCKIN' CELL! And you never, EVER be the same..." Sonic pauses to lift Tails up and deliver the Sonic Driver (Attitude Adjustment/F-U)..._

_"AGAIN!" Finished Sonic as he makes a signal that Tails' time is up. The promo ends._

* * *

_**"The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it,"**_

_**("Monster" By Skillet plays as the lights go out, they come back on to show the Hell In A Cell structure in a eerie blue light.)**_

"Mickey, in that cell, two former friends will lock horns... In that cell, blood will be spilt... In that cell, bodies will be broken and a friendship... Will never be repaired..." Said DK ominously.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is UWE's first EVER Hell In A Cell match... It is set for one fall and the only way to win to pin or submit your opponent inside the ring... Introducing first..." Began Pacman.

Mickey crosses his arms and waits for the competitors.

_**"I'm holding on so tightly now, my insides scream so loud, they keep watching, watching me drown, how did it come to this?"**_

_**("Sell Your Soul" By Hollywood Undead plays to very loud boos as the lights flash bright gold.)**_

Tails walks out, debuting a new look and a new theme, a long black trench coat, blue jeans and he was smoking a cigarette... He puffs some smoke out as Silver pyro goes off behind him... He drops the cig and stomps it as he walks down to the ring... He looks at the Hell In A Cell structure and shakes it a bit... He smirks as he enters the through the door... He enters the ring and climbs the top rope. he pumps his fist in the air!

"From Mystic Ruins, weighing 197 pounds and standing at 4'10... He is the self-proclaimed "Crown Prince Of UWE"... Miles... "Tails"... PROWER!" Introduced Pacman as Tails threw off his trench coat.

"Tails is like a man possessed, he looks to end the career of the man that he once called a Blood Brother..." Said DK grimly.

"The man was sick and tired of being abused Sonic and the fans! Sonic was always the one who got attention! The fans didn't care about Tails' upset win over Bane back at WrestleNation 19, they only cared about Sonic's Omega title win! Tails is becoming the leader of the Sonic Heroes tonight, I can tell you that!" Said Mickey angrily.

_**"Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tommorow, live and learn!"**_

_**("Live And Learn" By Crush 40 plays to a thunderous ovation as the lights go crazy with multi shades of blue!)**_

Sonic spin dashs onto the ramp before striking a pose! His real friends come also... Sonic tells them to go backstage. Sonic then runs to the ring at full speed, he circles the cell a couple times before dashing through the door... He narrows his eyes at Tails before striking a John Cena-like pose to the fans!

"And his opponent, From Station Square, weighing 168 pounds and standing at 5'8... Representing The Blazing Wolves... "The Hardcore Blur"... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman as Sonic does gets antsy and nearly attacks Tails until Referee, Harrry Tipper stops him and puts him to his corner.

"Here we go, the former best friends look ready to fuckin' murder the other!" Said DK as the two wrestlers begin to shout insults at the other.

"One guy is not going to walk out the way he came in!" Said Mickey, putting it mildly.

_**(The bell rings as Sonic and Tails lock-up, trying to push the other back!)**_

Sonic locks on a headlock and does a Side Headlock Takedown! Sonic then bounces off the ropes and grabs Tails' face, he smashes it across his face with a Single Knee Facebreaker! Tails is dazed as Sonic attempts a Spinning Spinebuster but Tails slips free and grabs Sonic... He drills him to the mat with a STO! Tails then bounces off the ropes for a Lionsault but Sonic gets the knees up but Tails counters this by grabbing Sonic's leg and trying a Boston Crab... Sonic kicks him off! Sonic then runs at Tails... But Tails uses Sonic's momentum and slams him down with a Powerslam! Tails then taunts to the crowd, he gives the middle finger to the left side, followed by the right side. He twists and nails a Twisting Elbow Drop to Sonic's head! Sonic holds his head in pain as Tails picks him up for a DDT... Sonic pushes him away... Tails tries a Running Crossbody off the ropes but Sonic ducks, causing Tails to crash painfully! Sonic then waits for Tails to get to his knees, Sonic runs at him and clocks him in the head with a Shining Wizard! Tails crumbles to the mat as Sonic covers him; 1... Tails shoots a shoulder up! Sonic then picks Tails up for a Sonic Driver but Tails slips free and pushes Sonic chest first into the corner... Tails then grabs his arms, twists him around and tries a Killswitch but Sonic breaks free and as soon as Tails turns around... AN RKO! Tails is laid out as Sonic pins him!

"Sonic connects with a well placed RKO! This is it!" Yells DK as Mickey looks at him.

"Are you serious, bro?! You think it's gonna end this early?!" Shouts Mickey in a humorous way.

1... 2... Tails kicks out!

Sonic sees the life left in Tails and goes outside the ring... He grabs a chair and slides it into the ring... Sonic approaches the kneeling Tails and smashes the chair into his spine! He roars in rage as he repeatedly smashes the steel into Tails' spine!

Sonic calms down and picks Tails up onto his shoulders, he goes for a Sonic Driver but Tails lands on his feet and grabs Sonic's head... He lifts him up a bit before nailing the Impaler DDT! Tails pants a bit as he grabs Sonic's arm and locks on a Fujiwara Armbar which makes Sonic scream in agony! Sonic tries to get up but Tails has him locked in the center of the ring! Tails cranks up the pressure as Sonic is screaming and clawing the mat in pain! Sonic then rises to his knees and uses his immense strength to power Tails on his shoulders, he tries a Sonic Driver but Tails spins out into a Tornado DDT! Sonic's skull bounces off the mat as Tails grins, Tails jumps to the top rope... He dives for a Fox Splash but Sonic puts his knees up to block the blow! Tails coughed as Sonic bounces off the ropes and nails a Shoulder Tackle followed by another one, he then dodges Tails' desperation Clothesline and slams him down with a Spin-Out Powerbomb! Sonic then plays to the crowd a bit before bouncing off the ropes, doing a backflip and landing a Standing Moonsault... Sonic beats his chest in energy as he stalks Tails for a Sonic Driver, he grabs Tails but Tails takes advantage of No DQ and kicks Sonic in the nuts!

"OOOOH!" Said one half of the crowd as the other half boos Tails.

Sonic holds his crotch in pain as Tails hooks his head in a headlock, he spins out into a Swinging Neckbreaker! Tails pins the injured Sonic!

1... 2... KICK OUT! Sonic kicks out!

"Oooh... I pity Sonic, slightly... A low blow followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker..." Said Mickey as he cringed.

Tails frowns as he picks Sonic up onto his shoulders... The crowd boos as Tails tries a Sonic Driver... "The Hardcore Blur" fights out with an elbow to the head... Tails holds his head in pain as Sonic grabs his face and hits a Codebreaker! Tails stumbles around the ring as he is dazed... Sonic then bounces off the ropes and nails a Leg-Drop Bulldog! Tails grabs at his face in pain as Sonic pins him; 1... 2... Kick out! Sonic growls as he sets Tails up for a Vertical Suplex but Tails wiggles out and as he falls to the mat, grabs an arm... DOUBLE KNEE ARMBREAKER! Sonic howls in pain as Tails then grabs him in a Full Nelson, he then trips Sonic up so his skull crushes into the mat... SKULL CRUSHING FINALE! Sonic is laid out as Tails climbs the top rope... Tails then turns his back to Sonic and dives for a Moonsault... Sonic rolls out the way! Tails holds his chest as Sonic sits in the corner... Tails rises to his feet... Tails then turns to where Sonic was 5 seconds ago... He looks behind him...

..."Tails, don't look, you won't like the view!" Warned Mickey but it was too late because...

...SONIC TAKES HIM DOWN WITH A HIGH SPEED SPEAR! Tails is down, Sonic pins!

1... 2... Tails suddenly kicks out, causing the crowd to go "AWW!"

"Sonic nearly won the match off that rib-breaking High Speed Spear!" Said DK as Tails holds his ribs.

Sonic shocked Tails kicked out, he grabs the chair from earlier, he tries to strike Tails with it... THUNDER SHOOT (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick)! Sending the steel into Sonic's face! Sonic collapses to the mat as the crowd boos. Tails pins, hooking a leg!

1...

...2

Sonic just barely kicks out!

"OOOH! Stay down, stupid hedgehog!" Complains Mickey.

Tails is now the one in shock. He grabs Sonic by the hair and goes for another Thunder Shoot... Sonic ducks the move... He then bounces off the ropes, thinking High Speed Spear... Tails leap-frogs over him! Tails then runs out the ring and kicks open the cell door... Sonic runs after him, Tails jumps onto the cage wall and begins to climb... Sonic is in shock and awe...

Until Tails blows a raspberry at him, causing Sonic to climb after him! They both reach the top and begin to trade punches... Sonic gains the upperhand and tries a Diamond Cutter, Tails counters with Release German Suplex! The cage creaks very slightly...

"Hey, should they be battling up there...?" Asks Mickey.

"NO! NO! NO! Somebody get these men down, they'll die!" Panicks DK, remembering a cage match incident.

Tails then picks Sonic up but he counters with a Poke to the eye of Tails, blinding him! Tails stumbles, almost falling off the edge. Sonic then grabs Tails in a Pumphandle... He lifts Tails up and drills him with a Pumphandle Slam! The cage again, creaks very slightly.

DK is chewing his nails in fright.

Sonic and Tails again trade punches... Until Sonic kicks Tails in the gut, he powers Tails onto his shoulders and walks to the edge of the cage... Tails slips out and grabs Sonic by the hair, he pulls Sonic into a...

..._**TWIN TAILED ASSAULT (T-BONE SUPLEX)! THE CAGE BUCKLES FROM THE IMPACT!**_

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Sonic's body crashing off the steel just made the steel cell fucking buckle!" Said DK in a very panicked and concerned tone.

Sonic is completely limp as Tails looks at the barely stable cage... Tails smiles an absolutely sick smile as he loads Sonic up for a another Twin Tailed Assault... He lifts him up... Sonic flips out of Tails' grip, kicks him in the back of the knee... He then grins as Tails turns around... He puts Tails onto his shoulders... He walks to the edge...

"Sonic... No... That's your best friend... Your blood brother... You can't!" Said DK as the crowd goes silent...

Sonic howls a werehog like howl...

..._**SONIC THROWS TAILS OFF THE CELL WITH THE SONIC DRIVER! TAILS' BODY CRASHES RIGHT THROUGH THE DAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE! OH MY LORD!**_

"GOOD SWEET LORD! SONIC JUST SENT TAILS ALL THE WAY TO THE FIERY DEPTHES OF HELL!" Screams DK in terror as he looks at the body in front of him...

A "You Sick Fuck!" chant was chanted by the crowd at Sonic who has a horrified expression.

Tails isn't moving as Sonic climbs down the cage... He hauls 197 pounds of dead weight out of the wreckage and drags it into the cell... He tosses it into the ring... Sonic smirks as he pins Tails to the mat...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KICK OUT! Tails suddenly kicks out!

"Are you freakin' insane!? What are these men fuckin' made of?!" Screams Mickey in shock.

Sonic pounds the mat in anger as he climbs the top rope... Tails groggily rises to his feet... Sonic dives for a Sonic Boom... Tails catches him... Flips him over his head and...

**...plants him with another Twin Tailed Assault! The crowd goes insane!**

**"TTA! Twin Tailed Assault Connects!"** Screamed DK at the top of his voice.

Tails barely drapes an arm over Sonic's bloody and bruised carcass! The referee drops down and counts...!

1...

...

...

...

...2

...

...

...

**Sonic just barely rolls the shoulder out at 2.99!**

The entire arena's jaws drop to the floor!

"I give up... Sheesh... These stars are even making ME tired!" Complains Mickey.

Tails goes crazy, stomping the mat, biting the ropes and screaming in frustration. He suddenly stops and holds his neck, he falls to one knee as Sonic...

...**Kips-up!** The crowd goes absolutely insane! Sonic kicks the injured Tails in the gut...

...Lifts him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry Style...

...He throws Tails off the shoulders... **SONIC DRIVER CONNECTS!**

Sonic pants heavily as he pins Tails, hooking the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...2

...

...

...

3! It's all over! Sonic has defeated Tails!

_**(The bell rings as the entire crowd cheers to a massive level!)**_

"Here is your winner of the match... "The Hardcore Blur"... SONNNIIICCCC THEE HEDGGGEEEHOOOGGGG!" Said Pacman to a thunderous ovation.

DK and Mickey drop their headsets and clap for the awesome match... The crowd joins in... Sonic does a bow... He gives one last, angry look to Tails before leaving...

The screen fades to black as the last thing we see is Tails' broken, beaten and scarred body...

_**Narrator: ...And so, Sonic defeated Tails in a match that destroyed a friendship and severed a bond that was meant to last an eternity... Good Night, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages... Join us next time...**_

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! Read & Review While I Celebrate!**_


	6. Asui Vs Sally

_***Yawn* Okay, This Match, I Have A Lot Of EXPLAINING To Do, Ya See, For The Last Few Days, People Have Pestered Me On Matches, Naruto Vs Sasuke, Mickey Vs Bugs... URGH! That's Why I'm Not Letting ANYBODY Suggest Matches Anymore, I'll Write As I See Fit... Namely Annoying Fans Who Never Review, None Of You Guys Have.**_

_**Also, The 12-Man Match Is Still On, But It And Few Other Matches I Have Planned May Take A Long Time, So Bear With Me And DEAL... WITH... IT! This Is MY Fic.**_

_**Anyway, For The People Who Are REAL UWE Fans, You'll Enjoy This One!**_

* * *

_**"The Ice Queen" Asui Hikaru V.S "The Queen Of The World" Sally Acorn (C) In A Street Fight For UWE Queen Championship At WrestleNation 2000.**_

* * *

_**(Promo Music: "Playing The Saint" By Digital Summer)**_

_The guitars kick in as the screen is fast forwarding through war, politics and other things._

_****__**"Maybe I want you to hate me  
Sick of your point of view  
I hope you choke on the irony  
That you're criticizing me  
When you're the one too blind to see  
The forest through the trees"**_

_The screen flashes to show Sally living the good life, butlers, great food and many other luxury activities, all the while wearing the UWE Queen title around her waist._

_It then fades to Asui, growing up roughly under G.U.N's watchful eye, doing dangerous missions, working out and taking rough hits in matches._

**_"You're playing the saint  
Just playing the saint  
Just playing the saint  
You can't judge me"_**

_The screen suddenly breaks to show Asui beating top class talent, week by week as Sally is watching, not liking it one bit. Hikaru is also shown doing death-defying moves like Suicide Dives, Shooting Star Presses and many others._

_"Asui has revolutionized Women's wrestling, nobody does this kind of stuff!" Yells DK in awe._

_"She ain't bad-looking either!" Laughed Mickey._

_Sally appears on the screen, bearing a frown._

**_"Who the hell are you to judge  
Anybody else?  
When you are not exactly  
Innocent yourself  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just pretending to be what  
You could never be  
(You're no better than me)"_**

_"Riffraff, that is all people like Asui are, they don't have a top-notch pedigree like me, nor does she have beauty, like ME! I am the Queen champion, fitting, I reign over all in the UWE, I am the queen, GET USED TO IT!" Said Sally arrogantly in the backstage area._

_Asui appears behind her and spins her around... Asui lifts her up and hits a G.T.S to send a message AND shut Sally up!_

_**"You think you're so damn perfect**  
**Well I think you're worthless**  
**I don't care what you think of me**  
**I'm better than you'll ever be**  
**Take a look inside the mirror**  
**Before you throw your stones at me"**_

_This screen flashes to the Heatwave PPV, Asui Vs Sally... Hikaru is in the ring as Sally is on the outside... Asui goes for a Suicide Dive, Sally grabs Asui in mid-air and smashes her head and neck first into the barricade! The crowd gasps in horror as Asui holds her neck._

_"OH MY FREAKING JESUS!" Screams DK in horror as Sally slides into the ring..._

_"Asui just went, head and neck, first into the barricade, Sally nearly committed murder!" Yells Mickey as the referee exits the ring and checks on Asui, who is out cold. He calls for the bell._

**_"You're playing the saint  
Just playing the saint  
Just playing the saint  
You can't judge me"_**

_Sally stays in the ring with a microphone._

_"See that, that proves that I'm the one and only Queen, bow before me, my loyal subjects! Anybody that is not of blue blood is garbage that must be destroyed!" Says Sally as the entire audience boos her._

**_"Who the hell are you to judge  
Anybody else?  
When you are not exactly  
Innocent yourself  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just pretending to be what  
You could never be  
(You're no better than me)"_**

_Asui suddenly gets up, albeit holding her neck as she runs into the ring as Sally slides out, taunting her... Connor appears on the ramp._

_"Hang on, Sally, Asui looks ready for round two and due to the issues you two have with each other, I've decided you'll fight again... AT WRESTLENATION!" Yells Connor as Sally panics._

_Hikaru has a mic in the ring, she's panting heavily._

_"STREET FIGHT! A STREET FIGHT! I Want her in a Street Fight!" Shouts Asui as she leans on the ropes, struggling to stand._

_Sally begins to scream at Connor to not agree as the crowd chants "DO IT!"_

**_"I can see right through you  
And everything that you do  
(You lie, you lie!)  
Your deceiving smile doesn't conceal you  
(You lie, you lie!)  
A face made of glass  
That I can see through  
Your faith is your mask  
To hide the real you  
But I can see through  
I can see right through you  
It's so damn easy to see  
You fake everything  
You're a sinner in saints clothing"_**

_"Asui, I'm not sure that's a good idea, UWE divas have never done that kind of match..." Mutters Connor as Asui glares at him._

_"This'll... Be a first then, whiny, bitchy women like Sally don't compete in these kind of matches, STRONG, RESPECTABLE women like me do!" Said Asui as Sally is in shock._

_Connor grins as he speaks again._

_"Hmm... IT'S ON!" Yells Connor as Sally's jaw drops._

**_"Who the hell are you to judge  
Anybody else?  
When you are not exactly  
Innocent yourself  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just pretending to be what  
You could never be  
(You're no better than me)"_**

_The screen changes to Sally's photo which is burning from a royal tiara and robe to Asui's photo, which is more Punk attire as the screen shatters to reveal Hikaru standing over Sally with a steel chair, raising it for a strike._

**_"Keep on pretending you're faking everything  
(You're no better than me)"_**

_The song ends as Sally hugs her title close while a bleeding Asui stares her down._

* * *

The camera returns to the ring as fans hold up different colored signs like "Asui is the heir to the Queen title!" and "X-TREME DIVAS!"

Pacman enters the ring with his mic as the fans cheer, knowing the next match is near.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall... And it is the FIRST EVER Diva's Street Fight... For the UWE Queen championship!" Announces Pacman as the fans go wild.

_**"Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Cult of personality  
I know your anger, I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality  
Like Mussolini and Kennedy  
I'm the cult of personality  
Cult of personality  
Cult of personality"**_

_**("Cult Of Personality" By Living Color plays to a standing ovation as the lights turn ice blue.)**_

_**Asui Hikaru** _walks onto the ramp and kneels to one knee, she looks at her wrist and looks at it, as if checking the time... She then gets up and spreads her arms, screaming... "WRESTLENATION!"... As she walks down to the ring with an ice cold look as she climbs the apron and jumps over the top rope into the ring, she climbs the top rope and does motions its nap time for Sally.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Westopolis, weighing 146 pounds and standing at 5'6... She is "The Ice Queen"... ASUI HIKARU!" Announces Pacman.

"Here she comes, the cold, yet outspoken Asui Hikaru, she's made an impact in only her second year, last year she competed in the Rumble Royal, cut pipe bomb promos and is now looking to be the Queen of UWE!" Yells DK.

"Oh please, this girl's just a dumb tomboy and a stupid rebel, I mean, come on! All she does is yap, yap, yap! If she's got nothing nice to say, say NOTHING, BITCH!" Shouts Mickey.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody else?!" Exclaims DK loudly.

_**"She'll break your heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The blood in the night  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
She's a killa queen"**_

_**("Killa Queen" By Dale Oliver plays to a MASSIVE amount of hatred as the lights flicker gold and sliver.)**_

_**Sally Acorn** _walks out, wearing a tiara and royal robe, carrying a scepter with the Queen title fastened around her waist, she points the scepter at Asui before stomping down to the ring and sliding in, she climbs the top rope and raises her title and scepter for all to see! She climbs down and stares down Asui, Sally removes the entrance gear and places it at ringside.

"...And her opponent, from Acorn Kingdom, Mobius, weighing 133 pounds and standing at 5'4... She is the reigning, defending UWE Queen champion... The self-proclaimed "Queen of the World"... SALLY ACORN!" Announces Pacman as both women shout insults at the other.

"A woman who describes the word, vain, look it up in the dictionary and you'll find a picture of her face next to it!" Chuckled DK.

"How dare you! She is of royalty, just like me, you can't speak to us, people of blue blood like that! We could have you executed for that, knave!" Said Mickey in a royal tone.

DK rolls his eyes and shows his Hall Of Fame ring. Mickey immediately shuts up.

Harry Tipper separates both women and places them at their corners as he calls for the bell to ring!

_**(The bell rings as both women charge at each other.)**_

Asui spears Sally to the groud as the two trade fists, they both get up, Both have some blood falling from their lip... They lock up as Asui whips Sally to the ropes, Sally hangs onto the ropes as Asui charges at her... Sally hits a Back Body Drop that sends Asui to the outside! Sally exits the ring and grabs Asui's head, she smashes it off the barricade! Hikaru stumbles around as Sally grabs a Crutch from a handicapped man and breaks it over Asui's head, gaining boos from the audience.

"This match's violence has escalated rather fast!" Notes DK.

"In record time, these two have drawn blood and smashed each other with weapons." Said Mickey.

Asui falls to her knees as Sally grabs her arm and picks her up, she tries to whip Asui into the steps but Hikaru counters by grabbing Sally's face and smashing it over the steps! Hikaru grabs the dazed Sally and nails a Scoop Slam against the steel steps! Asui then climbs the steel steps while having Sally in a headlock... Asui spins out and drives Sally's skull to the padded concrete with a Tornado DDT! Asui picks up Sally by the hair and tosses her back into the ring... Hikaru climbs the apron and springboards to the now standing Sally... WHO DODGES THE SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE!

"Sally still has her senses, despite being Tornado DDT'd onto padded concrete!?" Yells DK in shock.

Sally grabs the stumbling Asui from behind and slams her down with Release Dragon Suplex! Asui holds her head and neck in pain as Sally nails a Jumping Elbow Drop to the heart! Sally follows up with more Elbow Drops... After the 15th one, Sally picks up Asui and nails a DDT! Sally pins Asui, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

ASUI KICKS OUT!

"Well, Asui started this match with a fire, but it looks like Sally may be targeting Asui's injured neck." Said DK, seeing Asui hold her neck.

"YES! The royal strategy is working like always!" Yells Mickey in triumph.

Sally exits the ring and grabs... A toaster? Sally shrugs and enters the ring, she waits for Asui to get up... She smashes the toaster over Hikaru's head! Asui walks around in a daze as Acorn goes for a Superkick which Asui ducks... Hikaru nails a European Uppercut! Sally stumbles backward onto the ropes as Asui follows up by Clotheslining over the top rope and out the ring!

"Back to the dangerous outside, we go!" Says DK.

Asui exits the ring and grabs a Chair from under the ring... She nails the chair over Sally's back, gaining a gasp of pain! Hikaru then goes wild with strikes, after the 5th one, Asui picks up Sally and places her against the barricade... Hikaru then runs at her, Sally hits a Back Body Drop, sending Asui crashing into the Timekeeper's area! Sally does a sexy pose for the fans but they still boo her.

"Bah, these fans don't know real beauty..." Muttered Mickey.

Sally walks to the area that Asui went flying into...

_***DING!***_

"OH MY GOD!" Screams Mickey.

"Ding, ding, ding, Sally's lights just went out!" Laughed DK.

Asui had got up and smashed the fuckin' Bell over Sally's skull!

Sally falls to the ground as Asui scoffs at her. Hikaru picks Sally up and throws her back into the ring. Asui climbs the top rope and points to the sky... Hikaru dives and hits a Diving Elbow Drop! Asui pins Sally;

1...

2...

Sally gets the shoulder up, her forehead is bleeding slightly.

Hikaru frowns and picks up Sally, Sally suddenly sits out into a Sit-Out Jawbreaker! Asui falls to the mat as Sally grabs the legs and locks on a Boston Crab as Hikaru grunts in pain...

"Boston Crab, a lethal submisson! A move that applys tons of pressure to the legs and back!" Said DK.

"Yup, you'll tap if you don't escape in time, and it looks like Asui's runnin' out of time, YAY!" Said Mickey like a sadist.

Asui is now screaming in pain as Sally cranks up the pressure... Hikaru suddenly twists her legs and body to the side, throwing Sally off as Asui scrambles to her feet... Sally gets up and runs at Asui. Hikaru ducks a Clothesline and nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! Asui goes outside the ring and grabs a Table from under the ring and slides it into the ring...

"Uh oh, one girl may have splinters soon..." Muttered DK in concern.

Hikaru grabs Sally's hair and drags her to her feet. Asui whips Sally into the corner and sets her up on the top rope... Hikaru goes for a Superplex... Sally hangs onto the ropes with one hand and suddenly pokes Asui in the eye with her other hand, blinding her. Acorn then grabs Asui in a Suplex Position and drops her through the table with a Front-Layout Suplex! Hikaru writhes in pain as Sally stands on the top rope.

"Oh jeez, Asui just tasted wood and Sally's has something in mind." Said DK.

"YES! SALLY, SHOW HER WHAT ROYALTY CAN DO!" Yells Mickey in happiness.

Sally jumps from the top rope and does a backflip... SHOOTING STAR PRESS!

"OH MAN! A BEAUTIFUL SHOOTING STAR PRESS!" Shouts DK.

Sally pins Asui, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Hikaru suddenly shoots the shoulder up, gaining a sigh of relief from her fans.

"Asui showing her resilience, kicking out of that Shooting Star Press!" Said DK as Sally picked up Asui.

"Yeah, but Sally's not gonna let her go so easy!" Says Mickey.

Asui suddenly breaks Sally's grip and smashes her forearm into Sally's face, followed by a sudden Snap Suplex! Hikaru picks up Sally and throws her out the ring, over the top rope. Hikaru gets fired and runs to the ropes and back as Sally begins to get up... Hikaru dives through the middle rope... Sally suddenly nails a European Uppercut in mid-flight, gaining a gasp from the crowd.

Sally then grabs Asui's head and goes for a Hangman's DDT off the apron... Hikaru breaks free with a punch to Sally's gut... Asui then grabs Sally's legs and lifts her into the air, FLAPJACK ONTO THE APRON! Sally's head bounces off the apron as her cut worsens, all of her her face, covered in blood.

"OH! Sally is wearing the "Crimson Mask!" Says DK as Mickey groans.

Asui smirks as she eyes the steel ramp, she picks up Sally and locks her head... DDT ONTO THE STEEL RAMP! Hikaru then motions for sleepy time as Sally makes it to her feet in a daze...

...Asui lifts her up for a Go To Sleep... But Sally slips off the shoulders and pushes her, face first into the steel steps! Asui shows her face as blood falls from her cheek, a deep cut was there.

"Blood, blood, blood... UWE seems to thrive in it!" Yells DK.

"Hey, our company isn't for the weak of heart! It's for people who are willing to shed tons of blood, lose skin, break bones and many other things I can't really say..." Said Mickey.

Sally then picks Asui up by the hair and throws her back into the ring, she grabs a ladder from underneath the ring and slides it in... Sally climbs the top rope and dives at the now standing Asui... MISSILE DROPKICK! Hikaru goes down as Sally sets up the ladder in the corner... Sally places Asui against the ladder and steps back. Acorn charges...

...Asui catches Sally, lifts her up and spins into a...

...DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER THROUGH THE LADDER! Sally screams in pain.

"OH MY GOD! ASUI JUST SMASHED SALLY'S BODY THROUGH THE LADDER!" Yells DK as Mickey's mouth drops.

Asui looks down on the bruised Sally and picks her up... Hikaru goes for G.T.S, but is pushed to the ropes and caught with a Spinning Heel Kick on the rebound! Sally then drags Asui to her feet as she pants...

...Sally locks Asui up for a Blue Blood (Double Underhook Sit-Out Piledriver)... But Asui suddenly nails a Back Body Drop! Sally stumbles to her feet as Hikaru runs at her, Sally grabs an arm and throws Asui into the steel post, shoulder first!

"OOOOOOH! That will crush Asui's shoulder!" Yells DK as Sally grins.

Sally then grabs the injured Asui and hooks her head from behind, she falls back, hitting the Reverse DDT! Asui holds her neck as Sally flashes a devious, cocky smirk. Sally then lifts Asui into the air by her legs and Flapjacks her neck first off the ropes! Hikaru crumbles to the canvas.

"Crap, Sally's going for the damn neck of Asui, lord knows the damage Sally inflicted to it at Rumble Royal!" Said DK in concern for Hikaru's health.

"DUH!" Said Mickey. "To survive in the UWE, you must take any chance your given, SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!"

Acorn then begins to stomp Asui's neck repeatedly before she drags Asui to her feet by the hair... Sally hooks her up and tries Blue Blood... Hikaru breaks free and smashes her Forearm into Sally's face, dazing her. Asui runs to the ropes and back for a Clothesline, Sally ducks and grabs Asui's neck, INVERTED HEADLOCK BACKBREAKER!

...Asui is down, arching her back in pain with one hand and nursing her neck with her other hand... Sally then goes outside the ring and grabs a Kendo Stick from under the ring, Sally enters the ring and traps the Kendo Stick across Asui's neck and sweeps her leg! WHITE RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! Hikaru is down again as Sally stands over her, raising a fist into the air.

"Oh man, now that Sally's is exploiting the neck, Hikaru is now on the defensive and also failing at being defensive!" Noted DK as he stared at the injured Asui in concern.

"DK," Started Mickey. "You need to wake up and smell the ashes! This is wrestling, Sally is a heel, SHE'S gonna do this whether you approve or not!"

Acorn climbs the top rope while DK and Mickey talk, she glares at the downed Asui... She dives for a Crossbody on the rising Hikaru... Hikaru suddenly lashes out a leg, nailing a Roundhouse Kick to the head!

"OH MAN! Right to the side of the head!" Yells out DK in shock.

Asui cracks her neck back into place as she drags Sally to her feet and slams her back down with a Scoop Slam! Hikaru exits the ring and searches under the ring for a weapon... She pulls out a Window Pane as the crowd starts chanting "UWE FOREVER!"

"This is not right, these are young ladies, not CZW Madmen!" Screams Mickey in anger as DK smirks.

"That's right, their UWE Divas, women capable of bleeding and suffering hell..." Said DK in a sinister tone.

Hikaru waits for Acorn to stand and as soon as she turns around, Asui swings the window pane...

_***CRASH!***_

Glass shards fly everywhere as Sally falls to her knees, her eyes glazed over as the blood on her face spills to her chest... Hikaru smirks and places Sally in the corner... Asui backs up and charges, RUNNING HIGH KNEE TO THE HEAD! Acorn is dazed as Asui locks up the head...

...Hikaru runs and nails a Running Bulldog! Sally goes face first into the mat as Hikaru turns her over and pins her;

1...

2...

SALLY KICKS OUT! Hikaru frowns in annoyance as she picks up Sally and grabs an arm... Asui delivers the Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! The crowd cheers as Asui pins again;

1...

2...

SALLY KICKS OUT AGAIN!

"The Queen Of UWE" is showing some guts here tonight, unlike all her other matches!" Remarks DK.

"Screw you, Sally gives one hundred and ten percent in ever match!" Retorts Mickey.

Hikaru crosses her arms and signals for the end... Asui picks up the unmoving Sally and hooks the head, going for the Cold Shoulder (Impaler DDT)...

...Asui jumps for it but Sally suddenly pushes Asui to the ropes and ducks a Clothesline from "The Ice Queen"... Sally boots Asui in the gut as soon as she turns around, she bends her over and hooks the arms and lifts her into the air, Sally sits out...

_**...AND CONNECTS WITH BLUE BLOOD! **_THE GOES "Ooooooh!" LOUDLY AS ASUI'S BODY STANDS ON IT'S HEAD FOR A SECOND BEFORE FALLING INTO A LIFELESS HEAP!

"OH FUCK, SALLY JUST DROVE HIKARU'S INJURED NECK TO THE MAT!" Yells DK in horror. "SHE MIGHT'VE SNAPPED HIKARU'S DAMN NECK IN TWO!"

"THE POWER OF BLUE BLOOD! THE STENGTH OF ROYALTY!" Screams Mickey in joy.

Sally pants and mouthes... "No sweat!"... She turns Asui over onto her back and pins her, hooking a leg, Harry Tipper drops down and counts!

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**ASUI JUST ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!**_

"WHAT!?" Screams Sally.

"WHAT!?" Screams both DK & Mickey in unison.

"WHAT!?" Screams Harry Tipper.

"WHAT!?" Screams the crowd in unison.

"WHAT!?" Screams Connor.

"WHAT!?" Screams Chuck Norris.

"WHAT!?" Screams WWE-PG-HATER.

"WHAT!?" Screams ForceWalker.

As soon as that's done, the crowd goes insane, chanting Asui's name loudly as Sally sits up in near tears... Hikaru is writhing in pain, holding her neck as the commentaters are in shock.

"WHAT... THE... HELL!? Hikaru kicks out of being dropped on her injured neck!? That's inhuman!" Exclaims DK in absolute shock.

"Pick 'er up and piledrive her again, Sally!" Coaches Mickey to a likely not listening Sally.

Sally goes exits the ring as Asui drags herself to her feet, using the ring ropes. Hikaru runs to the ropes and dives through them, crushing Sally with a SUICIDE DIVE!

"Hikaru still has the will, her goal to be the Queen champion is still alive and breathing." Said DK.

"Oh really? Well, her body won't be if she's not careful!" Warns Mickey.

Hikaru grabs a table from under the ring and sets it up, she places Sally on the table and slides into the ring, she looks at Sally and yells to the crowd... "REVOLUTION!"... Asui springboards and...

...DRIVES SALLY THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP!

"These women are putting more than their careers on the line, their putting their lives on the line with those sort of moves!" Yells DK.

"ALL FOR THE QUEEN TITLE!" Said Mickey wisely.

Hikaru gets up, holding her elbow slightly... Asui picks up the fallen queen and throws her back into the ring. Hikaru quickly climbs the top rope and looks to dive. Sally suddenly kips-up and runs to the top rope, grabs Asui's face and sits out... SUPER SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER! Both women are down off that move.

"Another moment for the highlight reel..." Mutters DK in awe.

Eventually, Sally crawls over to Hikaru and drapes an arm over her for a pin;

1...

2...

KICK OUT! Sally rolls to the side, pulling her hair in frustration.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" Chanted the crowd as they clapped as well.

Both women get to their feet, using the other as support as they begin to weakly trade fists as the fans go "YAY!" when Hikaru hits and go "BOO!" when Sally hits.

"Both women are giving it their all, both want to be known as the woman who revolutionized women's wrestling!" Screams DK.

They trade fists, until Asui catches Sally's fist and presses her down to her knees, she shakes her head at Sally's bloody, beaten and bruised state. Hikaru nails a brutal knee to the head, knocking Sally's lights out along with a few teeth!

"NO! Poor Sally, how dare that ruffian Asui do this!" Yells Mickey in anger.

Asui picks up and Sally by her hair and glares into her glazed eyes... She loads her up onto her shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style...

...

...

...

Asui throws her forward and catches her with a knee to the head...

...

...

...

...G.T.S! GO TO SLEEP CONNECTING!

"COULD IT BE...?!" Screams DK in anticipation.

"PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO!" Exclaims Mickey.

...Sally is on the mat in a crumpled heap as Asui drops down, exhausted on top of her, hooking a leg! The crowd counts with Harry Tipper as he makes the count.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**3!**_

_**"Neon lights, Nobel Prize  
When a leader speaks, the reflection lies  
You won't have to follow me  
Only you can set me free"**_

_**("Cult Of Personality" plays to a standing ovation as the music can't even be heard, ALL the fans are on their feet!)**_

Hikaru rises to her knees, in near tears as the fans are showering her in a thunderous applause... Harry Tipper retrieves the belt from the Time Keeper's arena and hands it to Asui with a soft smile.

"Here is your winner of the first ever Diva's Street Fight... AND THE _**NEW!... UWE Queen champion... ASUI HIKARU!"** _Announces Pacman as Hikaru climbs the top rope.

She raises the gold for all to see, she also screams out... "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"... With her voice breaking slightly. She climbs down and exits the ring, she straps the belt around her waist and walks up to the top of the ramp, yelling out... "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PROUD!"

Asui leaves as EMT's rush to the ring to help Sally Acorn out, who is in tears over the loss, but under that sadness... Lay a very small smile.

_**Narrator: ...And so, Asui led the UWE Diva Division into a new age, a revolution for one word, competing in many dangerous matches and bleeding countless buckets of blood, she reigned for 2 monthes, defeating Chun-Li in a 60 minute Ironwoman match and Nina Williams in a Last Woman Standing Match... Who she lost to? I Can't tell you! To this day, Asui still leads the UWE Divas to legend status!**_

_**"THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!"**_

* * *

_**DONE! AT LONG LAST, THE NEXT GREATEST BATTLES CHAPTER IS DONE! IT TOOK A DAMN, LONG TIME AND WAS WORTH THE FUCKIN' EFFORT!**_

_**Tune In Next Time, READ & REVIEW!**_

_**SAYONARA FROM WWE-PG-HATER!**_


End file.
